


Baby Maybe

by Twixen93



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Cuddles, Cute, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, I'm Sorry, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dad tony, mentions of other Avenger's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixen93/pseuds/Twixen93
Summary: At first glance nothing seemed amiss and Tony almost wondered if Peter had fallen back asleep, but then the softest little voice cut through the silence." Won't you please come get your baby..." A tiny sniffle, " maybe."





	Baby Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katiecole14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecole14/gifts).



> I 100% blame my sister for this because never in my life did I have a plan to write anything for the Marvel Universe, but here we are...
> 
> This fic was inspired by my sister's random realization that Peter Parker is totally like the orphan Annie. Once she started explaining her reasoning, I just couldn't get the idea of a little kid Peter sadly singing the song Maybe from the movie and it completely broke my heart. So of course, I had to write it out and share this cute and kind of heartbreaking fic. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Tony was moments away from falling asleep when F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted him that Peter was awake.

 

" Sir, as per the Baby Monitor protocol I am to notify you that Peter is awake and mildly distressed."

 

" Define mildly distressed." Tony asked, running a hand down his face to chase away the sleep. He spared a quick glance at the clock. 2:16 am.

 

" He's appears to be crying but attempting to soothe himself, Sir."

 

Tony was already throwing his blankets off and making his way to Peter's room before F.R.I.D.A.Y. even finished speaking.

 

It hadn't been the first instance Tony was summoned to Peter's side in the middle of the night, but it was the first he heard of Peter soothing himself. Usually the kid would wake in tears, calling out for his parents or May and Ben, his 3 year old mind not fully understanding that he could never see them again. His parents life had been claimed in a plane crash shortly after his birth, Ben's from a grocery store shooting, and May's taken by a fire. The same fire that brought Peter into Tony's life.

 

Tragedy seemed to follow the kid. He was so young and so little and had lost everything. Tony couldn't control fate, but he could damn well try because he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to Peter ever again. He'd do anything for him.

 

Peter's bedroom was right next to his. It was logical and practical to have the kid so close and not at all because Tony couldn't stomach having Peter far from him for too long. Heck, the kid would probably be in Tony's room now if Pepper hadn't convinced him so thoroughly that Peter needed his own space to sleep. A fact he was silently cursing now as he all but ran the few steps down the hall to Peter's room.

 

He paused with his hand on the door, taking a moment to prepare himself for what fresh heartbreak waited just on the other side. Every time Tony opened that door, he was met with the same slightly varied scene. Peter would either be sitting up in bed, his bunny plushie held tightly in his arms as he cried or him still tucked in as he tearfully called out for the loved ones that would never come.

 

Tony took a calming breath and opened Peter's door just a crack. Wide enough to peek through, but not enough to draw attention yet. The room was dark, save for the star projector casting constellations on the ceiling and walls. It was one of the few things that helped Peter get to sleep.

 

At first glance nothing seemed amiss and Tony almost wondered if Peter had fallen back asleep, but then the softest little voice cut through the silence.

 

" Won't you please come get your baby..." A tiny sniffle, " maybe." Then Peter fell quiet and Tony could hear him trying to stifle his little cries.

 

Those words and each little sniffle pierced his already aching heart and he couldn't take it anymore. He opened the door fully and made his way towards Peter.

 

" Hi baby boy."

 

Peter's wide and tear filled eyes followed Tony as he sat on the side of the bed. He clutched his stuffed bunny tighter and whispered sadly, " Tony."

 

" What's the matter hmm?" Tony asked softly as he carded his fingers through Peter's curls. The little thing leaned into his touch in search of comfort and Tony gave it, continuing his ministrations.

 

" I sad." Peter's breath hitched and a few tears slipped from his eyes onto his pillow.

 

And for the second time that night, Tony's heart broke.

 

" Oh Peter. Come here buddy." Tony easily picked him up and hugged him to his chest. The kid trembled in his arms and he could feel the wetness of tears against his shoulder where Peter had laid his head.

 

It took a bit of manoeuvring, but Tony managed to settle his back against the headboard with Peter resting on his chest, and a blanket tucked snuggly around them both, all done without letting him go. Tony wouldn't be letting him go at all that night.

 

He let Peter cry as he hushed him with tender words and the soothing pressure of a hand running up and down his back. It seemed to work and soon only little sniffles and even breaths filled the silence.

 

It was quiet for some time before Tony glanced down to see if Peter had fallen asleep. He hadn't. His eyes were open and focused so intently on his fist clenched in Tony's shirt. The last remnants of tears stuck to his dark eyelashes and Tony wanted nothing more than to kiss them away, but settled on gently wiping them with a thumb.

 

Peter blinked tiredly with each swipe, then just as Tony was pulling away, tiny fingers grabbed at his wrist guiding his hand back to rest against Peter's head.

 

" Please don't leave me." Peter whispered so quietly that Tony almost missed it, but when realization struck, Tony had to stop himself from crushing Peter to his chest tighter and never letting go for fear of startling the kid.

 

" I won't Pete. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Tony stroked Peter's head, hoping with everything he could hear how much he truly meant it.

 

Peter wiggled in Tony's arms until he was sitting up, his little hands braced on Tony's chest so he could look him in the eyes.

 

" Uncle Ben promised and, and Aunt May promised but then they left me." Peter's face fell and he looked down sadly. " Everyone leaves me."

 

" No, baby boy." Tony soothed as he hooked a finger under his boys chin, urging him to look up. " Not everyone. Your Aunt May and Uncle Ben, they didn't want to leave you. They loved you so much, but bad things happened and they had to go away."

 

" I miss them." Peter whispered, his voice wavering.

 

Tony's heart clenched at those baby brown eyes looking up at him filled with so much sadness and hurt. This precious boy, who at 3 years old already understood the heartache of everyone he knew and loved leaving him.

 

" I know bud. You're allowed to miss them." Tony spoke softly as he brushed an errant curl back behind Peter's ear. " And Pete, even though May and Ben are gone, you're not ever going to be alone. You have me, and Pepper, and F.R.I.D.A.Y. and even the Avenger's."

 

" 'vengers?" Peter asked, his eyes wide in disbelief.

 

" Yeah kid, even the Avengers and guess what? We all love you very much." Tony whispered as if it was some big secret. As if Peter didn't know he had every single one of them wrapped around his little finger. Even in the near dark of the room, Tony could just make out the little blush painting Peter's cheeks.

 

" I love everyone too." The kid was so heartbreakingly endearing that Tony couldn't help his fond smile as Peter turned bashful and ducked his head in embarrassment.

 

Giving him a reprieve, Tony pulled Peter in for a hug and let the boy tuck his face into the crook of his neck. Peter snuggled impossibly close and settled there in Tony's arms, content and calm. The kid fought his tiredness valiantly right up until Tony started rubbing circles up and down his back.

 

" Sleep Pete. I'm not going anywhere."

 

" 'kay. Love you Tony." Peter mumbled through a tiny yawn before sleep finally claimed him.

 

If Tony had to choose the one thing he did right in his life, it was bringing Peter into it because for some reason, this boy trusted him and god forbid, actually loved him. Tony's heart was so full and he couldn't help but smile as he pressed a gentle kiss to Peter's forehead.

 

" Love you too baby boy."

 

And with the reassuring weight of Peter safe and protected in his arms, Tony finally closed his eyes and slept.

 

* * *

 


End file.
